


68. Some dresses look better with trousers underneath

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the musketeers) [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Musketeers Ladies Appreciation Week, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://whyshouldmenhaveallthefun.tumblr.com/post/123112727066/just-a-reminder-that-musketeers-ladies">Musketeers Ladies Appreciation Week:</a> Day two - Favourite Outfit(s) and/or Hairsytle(s) (from any lady)</p>
<p>Constance Bonacieux’s <a href="http://imgbox.com/TPJCpYCt">outfit</a> in 2.10</p>
            </blockquote>





	68. Some dresses look better with trousers underneath

I will fight wearing this dress as an armour  
And you will learn not to think less of me  
I’m not some silly girl playing a game  
I’m a determined woman fighting a war


End file.
